wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:WoTMUD v4.3
Zun, Flash and I are pleased to announce that WoTMUD v4.3 is ready for release. The intention is to release over the midnight reboot tonight, Friday 2/8/02, so the reboot will likely last a bit longer than usual. What's New? Well there are several new features that have been added. I will post them here to give you an idea, however I will warn you that there were some fundamental changes to some of the underlying code here so there exists the possibility that if we see problems we might have to revert to a backup from Friday. If you can't deal with potentially losing anything you gained over the weekend we'll see you Monday. There will be a global flagged reset which will be the first we've done like this. It is not mandatory and you must use it before renting if you wish to use it. You activate by: tell guardian reset ------------------------------------------ Mail changes * Mail has been integrated into the forum private msg system. You will be able to access messages from either place. Great Class Renaming * Thieves will now be known as Rogues * Rangers will now be known as Hunters Fade Changes * Added the ability to do a "sense zone" and get the dark rooms in that zone. Struggle * Data should be kept over reboots. Channeler Changes * Will get a slight bonus to learning if you know more then the required element of a weave. I.e. if the weave requires 5 fire and you have 7 fire it will be easier to learn. * New command called weaves which will let you list all the spell affects you have outstanding. This is a channelers new best friend I HIGHLY recommend that you review the help file for this command after the upgrade. * Channelers may release affects that they "own" using the weaves command at any time. Congratulations you can turn off the light ball. * Weaves were grouped into three different groups: ** Melee weaves: Those weaves which have no lasting affect. Ice spikes, fireball, slow etc. ** Combat affection weaves: Those weaves that are used in combat that last for X amount of time. Poison, fear, contagion etc. ** Helpful affection weaves: Those weaves which used to last a time = to the caster's level primarily were ones that boosted something about a person. Armor, strength, light ball and detect invisibility are the only ones. * Channelers may use the weaves command to "hold" a Combat or Helpful affection weave at a cost of 10SPs a tic. Doing so will "pause" that weaves normal duration at whatever it was at currently and allow it to continue in affect as long as the channeler is willing to pay the cost. Holding helpful affection weaves while possible is silly due to the next bullet. * Helpful affection weaves will no longer have a timed duration. They will last until the channeler who cast them rents or releases them. They will cost you 2 SP off you MaxSPs for every helpful affection weave you cast in the MUD on a PC or mob. * Weaves now also have a range of affect. If you leave that range the channeler's weave will stop affecting you. * If you reach 0 SPs and are holding a weave you will be forced to overchannel. * You may now overchannel when already overchanneling. If you are already overchanneling when you overchannel you chance for burn-out is significantly higher. Misc Changes * Keys now have limited uses before they break. If you feel that a certain key has an unfair number of uses you may mail Sayuja and she can review it, however I think we have most of them set correctly. * if help is requested on a non-existent topic, it will display all topics beginning with the requested string, e.g. "help a" will show all topics starting with the letter "a" ------------------------------------------ There exists the possibility that channelers might find light balls and basically all their weaves disappearing for what seems like no reason. This can be caused by having link issues. There are 2 ways to attempt to fix this. Try typing save and see if that fixes you up, otherwise try to reconnect to the mud. I am looking into the cause of the problem, however since it is a corner case I see no reason not to let you play as if since their is a workaround. Please note that this would be an indication you have the problem: embrace / seize channel 'light ball' release The flows holding the light ball have dissipated. All in the space of 1 tic. ------------------------------------------ There have been changes to the keys so that you folks don't stockpile them. I have reviewed all of the keys, and they should have appropriate values. A word of warning, and this is the only warning, if you use a key to access a smob room or other dangerous area, then the key crumbles, you may wish to consider the wisdom of staying in the room, in case the zone resets and you are locked in. Some rooms will have alternate ways out, some will not. Weigh your key situation carefully since keys have a set amount of uses before they crumble. There will be no reimburses if you get into an area and then get locked in because the key crumbles. Every fresh key will allow at the very least enough uses to get in and to get out. Keys that load once per boot will also allow a few uses. If you pick up a used key, or obtain one from a player, chances are it is dangerously close to the end of its useful life. Be careful. Pay attention to your key as you use it. Consider yourself warned.